


Надо мною, кроме твоего взгляда, не властно лезвие ни одного ножа

by fandom DnD-finder 2020 (fandomWorldsofDnD)



Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Визуал от G до T [27]
Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Art, Digital Art, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, neverwinter nights 2 - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomWorldsofDnD/pseuds/fandom%20DnD-finder%202020
Summary: Все равнолюбовь моя —тяжкая гиря ведь —висит на тебе,куда ни бежала б.
Relationships: Casavir/Female Knight Captain (Neverwinter Nights)
Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Визуал от G до T [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846495
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Надо мною, кроме твоего взгляда, не властно лезвие ни одного ножа

  
  



End file.
